Total Drama Back In Action: Heroes VS Villains
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Set Post-Ridonculous Race, at a production meeting the producers told Chris and Don they were switching shows for a season as part of an experiment to try and save both shows due to declining popularity. Don chose to take his Total Drama season and bring it back to the movie lot where 16 players both original and recent are invited back to play. Who will win? More info inside. R/R!
1. Return to the Lot

_**A/N: sithlorde1988 here. I'm still working on Doom Camp, but at the same time I'm starting a new Total Drama story, a story I call Total Drama Return To The Lot: Heroes VS Villains. No OCs will be had here for this story, but there will be a healthy mix of the four casts seen so far in the series (and that includes RR) in this. Before we start the first chapter, I will give a summary of the story.**_

 _ **Summary: When Chris and Don are dared by the producers of Total Drama to switch shows for a season, Don has the idea to have Total Drama return to a certain movie lot not seen in awhile with a mix of original and more recent contestants. With 16 lucky (or not so lucky, depending on who you ask) players being chosen to compete, will this season be a success or failure for the producers? And who will overcome the lot to win the cash prize?**_

 _ **As for pairings, I'm aiming to not start romances right away but when I do, they'll be made readily apparent. I'd list them here, but it would spoil part of the cast soo yeah I'll post that after the chapter. So for now, I'll hand the story over to Rock, who is in charge of the disclaimer. Rock?**_

 _ **Rock: No problem man! The author, AKA sithlorde1988, does not own Total Drama or The Ridonculous Race, nor any affiliated characters. All rights belong to Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and whoever owns the show these days. We good dude?**_

 _ **SL88: Yeah, we're good. *pays Rock***_

 _ **Rock: Awesome! *runs offscreen***_

 _ **SL88: That said, on with our show! Enjoy the show!**_

 **Total Drama Heroes VS Villains: Back In Action**

 **Chapter 1: Return To The Lot, part 1**

"Hello, world! Don Gillis here! I know you'd be expecting Chris McLean to be on screen right now, but the producers dared him to switch shows with me. So now I'm in charge of the new season of Total Drama while he gets to host the second Ridonculous Race. As you can see, we're back at the abandoned movie lot that some may remember being used as the site of the second season of Total Drama, Total Drama Action! Well, we're back here again. And THIS time, the focus isn't on movie genres. This time, 16 more unfortunate (or fortunate depending on how you view this) players are being put through the wringer in an attempt to see who can emerge the best of them all, and walk away with this case containing..." Don did the intro, only for a voice offscreen to interrupt him.

"Let me guess: One million dollars?" The voice deadpanned, as the camera panned to show four familiar faces from the abovementioned Total Drama season. The voice belonged to the gothic girl, Gwen.

"Gwen, first off, DO NOT INTERRUPT MY INTRO! Secondly, no. NOT one million dollars." Don replied.

"You said there was big money involved, Gillis!" Heather screeched.

"And there is. For in this case is not one MILLION dollars, BUT TEN MILLION DOLLARS!" Don said, smirking at the dropped jaws of the four veterans. Justin whistled lowly.

"That's a lot of greenbacks. Imagine the contracts I could get with that kind of money." The male model said as he admired the cash.

"And you plan to win that money how? Last I checked, you had no skills to speak of other than standing there and looking good. In other words the same things Chris was good for." The fourth veteran pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

"Not all of us have mad skills like you though, Harold." Justin calmly responded.

"OK, it's nice that the world knows you're in this season, now let me finish this please?" Don said. The four shrugged and walked back offscreen.

"As I was saying, 16 players will be playing their butts off but only one can win that prize of TEN! MILLION! DOLLARS!" Don said as the camera panned to the briefcase again.

"But who are the other 12 players, you may ask? Well, stay tuned and find out right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! BACK IN ACTION!" Don said, as the camera cut to the intro.

(Intro Sequence-I Wanna Be Famous)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

(Camera pans out to show a rotation of the movie lot like in Action, but then cuts to a shot of Brick and Topher looking at each other before both turning and running offscreen wide-eyed, as what appeared to be a monster was seen chasing them, before the camera pans to show Don piloting the monster)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Camera then cuts to a shot of Dawn meditating with Samey, only for the two to jump at the sound of a photo being taken then they relax as the camera pans to show Kitty near them taking a selfie before walking off smiling)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

(Camera cuts to Scott and Junior talking about something, before the former gets wide-eyed and runs off, causing the latter to look confused until he and the camera pan to see Amy and Heather chasing Scott on Fang's back, causing Junior to shake his head before noticing Taylor sunbathing nearby and running the other way)

 _And I think the answer's plain to see, I wanna be famous!_

(Camera pans back to Samey who got separated from Dawn previously, before she goes to sit on a bench, only to stop and wave uncertainly as she notices Dave sitting on the same bench having a chat with Harold about nerd things, while a scream can be heard as Topher and Brick run past, the latter with a wet spot on his pants. Samey blinks at this and sits on the other bench)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Camera pans to Justin showing off his looks with Dakota, amidst a crowd of approving paparazzi, before a random water balloon lands in the paparazzi, scaring them off and prompting Justin and Dakota to turn and have the camera show them glaring at a sheepish Rock, who waves to them apologetically)

 _Well pack your bags, because I've already won_

(Camera cuts to the dining area where Dave, Harold and Brick are all tied to chairs and forced to watch wide-eyed as the new chef models her bathing suits, while cooking what looks like roadkill. The shot then pans over to where Dawn is standing alone having lost Samey, as she wanders around only for an orange blur to knock her over, causing her to frown before she sees Fang and also runs off wide-eyed)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(Camera then shows Gwen sketching something on her artbook before frowning then looking up and facepalming as she sees Heather push Amy off of Fang's back before returning to her chase of Scott, not seeing Gwen as she did so)

 _I'll get there one day, cause I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-nananana!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

(Camera shows Amy swim off after Heather, before it pans to Harold, B, Dave and surprisingly Kitty sitting around talking games, before Kitty grins and takes a selfie with the guys, the flash causing the shot to transition to a shot of the Aftermath studio where Don is seen sitting on a couch with Emma and Noah sitting on either side of him, then two other couches are seen, one on each side of Don's couch. Kitty, Rock, Taylor, Junior, Amy, Samey, Topher and Dave are seen on the left couch, while Dawn, Scott, Dakota, Brick, Harold, Gwen, Justin and Heather are seen on the right couch, before the camera pans out to show a sign above Don's head showing the words 'TOTAL DRAMA BACK IN ACTION' in black writing on a red sign over Don's head, as the theme song ends on a slow whistle)

(End intro)

(Back with Don)

"Welcome back! We're now inside the Gilded Drama theater, where before long the other 12 players will start arriving one by one in fancy limousines to reveal our cast for this season. As you found out earlier, four of our players are Gwen, Heather, Justin and Harold, who were all in Total Drama Action, and were asked to return based on their performances in that season to compete once more. Hopefully they'll enjoy themselves. Now unless my eyes deceive me, the first limo should be pulling up now." Don said as, like on cue, a limo pulled up, but two people emerged, as opposed to the one. The younger of the two frowned and crossed her arms as she glared at Don.

"When were you going to mention I'd have to share my limo with my mom?" The younger girl asked.

"Cheer up, Taylor. At least I'm not here as a player." The older girl, Kelly, said to Taylor.

"Wait, what? You're not competing?" Taylor asked, caught off-guard by this.

"Nope. Don asked me to assist him with making the food for the players. Apparently the original chef had to go do another show." Kelly said.

"Oh my gag! Our food is being cooked by some hag?" Another voice answered Kelly before Taylor could, though Taylor did turn to smile at the new arrival.

"Nice zinger. Keep in mind she IS still my mother though." Taylor said to the newcomer who rubbed her arm but glared.

"Is that why you look like you got beat with the ugly stick then? Gag me with the ugliness." The newcomer snapped as another limo pulled up and yet another girl emerged. Taylor and the first new arrival gaped at the newest arrival.

"What the fashion? Oh it's just Sparemy. By the way who told you you could get your hair done?" the first newcomer said.

"First off, AMY, my name is SAMMY. Not Sparemy, but whatever. I'm done trying to convince you to step off." Sammy/Samey, the second newcomer said to Amy, the first newcomer. At this point, Don and Taylor were gaping at Samey as well, as they'd noticed she put pink tips in her hair along with black streaks, and traded her red cheerleader uniform for a black tank top and jeans with a spiked belt. Samey was too busy looking at her black painted nails to care. Just then another limo pulled up, and the first boy emerged, who blinked at Samey but then walked over to Don.

"So I see they replaced Chris with you." The new boy said.

"That is correct, Topher. However, even if he WAS here, it wouldn't do you any good since the producers took steps to ensure you couldn't steal the show anyways." Don replied, as Topher snapped his fingers in disappointment. Meanwhile Heather smirked at Topher.

"Nice wardrobe, Chris Jr." Heather jeered at Topher. Topher rolled his eyes at Heather and went to stand by Taylor who glared at him but otherwise didn't react.

At that point, 3 more limos pulled up, admitting from them 2 boys and a girl. The boys looked at each other than at the girl, who despite wearing all pink had neon green hair. The girl was just impressed at how far along her recovery was. The first of the boys saw the girl and his eyes widened.

"MONSTER!" The boy yelled pointing at the girl as the other boy facepalmed.

"Dave, that's just Dakota. You remember she got turned into a mutant by Chris." The taller boy lectured his shorter friend, now named Dave. Dakota for her part frowned at Dave's reaction but ignored it.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that. Sorry Dakota." Dave said to Dakota. Dakota waved off the apology. As the three went to stand with the others, At that point, the next limo pulled up and the player that stepped out got mixed reactions, ranging from a polite slow clap (Dave) to untrusting glares (Gwen and Heather), but the player shrugged and walked to Don.

"There's no sharks this season, right?" the player asked.

"Yes, Scott. There are no sharks." Don said. The now named Scott breathed a sigh of relief and went to stand by Dave. At the moment, another limo pulled up, and a petite blonde girl stepped out of it, looking around at the players already present, frowning at Scott, before standing by the tall boy who'd lectured Dave before about calling Dakota a monster. She smiled at him and waved.

"Hi Brick. Didn't think you'd be here. Fashion school not go well?" The girl asked Brick.

"Dawn? I could say the same about not expecting you to return. And no it didn't." Brick said to Dawn. Before Dawn could reply the next limo arrived, and it was fairly obvious who this player was given the loudish rock and roll music coming from the limo as the boy inside stepped out, straightening his bandana on his long blonde hair, and looking around, avoiding Taylor, before standing by Junior.

"Rock, nice to see at least ONE other familiar face this season." Junior said to Rock, who had just stood by him.

"You know it's not a party without me, little man. Besides, I can't leave you alone with Miss Rich and Prissy over there to rep the race crew, now can I?" Rock asked Junior, who shrugged. They both turned to the sight of the last limo pulling up, before covering their eyes as a flash came from inside before a girl emerged, and both Rock and Junior smiled to see who it was, for different reasons. Don for his part frowned

"Kitty, you know you can't take selfies in the limo." Don scolded Kitty.

"I know. But selfies are fun. And at least I don't flash my tatas out of my limo like some of us did." Kitty replied, rolling her eyes as she said the last. Don blinked but ignored Kitty's comment.

"Yes, well, anyways, now that all 16 of you are here, we can start our first challenge. But first you must head on foot to the entrance. Otherwise IT will get you, and IT is scary." Don said.

"And what precisely is 'IT"?" Dave questioned. Harold, Kitty and Brick nodded their agreement to Dave's question.

"It is said this movie lot was haunted by a giant monster who was ran out of here by Chris McLean when he took the lot over for Total Drama Action. As such it makes a living on eating campers like you. So beware of the monster." Don said in a spooky sounding voice, giving Brick, Junior and Amy the chills, though the latter tried to pass it off as an uninterested sneer.

"So we have to get to the studio on foot while avoiding a giant man-eating monster? Do I have that right?" Topher asked.

"That's right Topher. Also there may or may not be a special surprise for the first two of you to show up at the studio so keep that in mind. When you're ready you can begin." Don said as the cast mates walked off towards the studio, breaking into small groups along the way. Gwen went over to the changed Samey.

"Hey." Gwen said to Samey.

"Hey." Samey replied.

"I like the new look. Emo, right?" Gwen asked. Samey shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not sure I care anymore. if I can't stop being Amy's doormat, what's the point?" Samey said.

"Sounds like Amy is your personal Heather, only more of a B-I-T-C-" Gwen said trying to cheer Samey up as the two mentioned females cut Gwen off.

"HEY! I'M NOT/SHE'S NOT A B*TCH!" Amy and Heather snapped in unison at Gwen cutting off her swear.

"I might disagree with that one, Amy." Samey quipped with an eyeroll.

"Oh go bite a hobo, Sparemy! You're just jealous I'm the more successful, popular and attractive one of the two of us!" Amy replied. Gwen rolled her eyes and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit' under her breath, causing Samey to smile when she heard her.

"Nice one." Heather complimented Amy on her insult. Amy smirked.

"Thank you. You're pretty good yourself." Amy said.

(Makeup Room Confessional)

"Yeah, this is back too." Don said as the camera showed him sitting in front of a mirror in what was clearly a dressing room with a Confessional in it.

"You can use this baby to vent things, complain, or even get stuff off your chest. Or even do your makeup." Don said as he walked out.

(*static*)

"I haven't seen much but I can already tell Amy and Heather are DEFINITELY two peas in a pod. Shame because I really thought Heather was turning over a new leaf after All-Stars. But I guess some hags don't change their spots." Gwen said crossing her arms.

(*static*)

"'Is Amy for real? 'Sparemy'? Has she really gotten so lame with her insults? Her dig on my self-esteem hurt though but that's just the kind of dark person she is. I've accepted she's just gonna keep hurting me. Besides, not like anyone else cares to stop it." Samey said crossing her arms and blowing a few pink-tipped strands of hair out of her face before she got up and left.

(End)

(With the next group)

"So what do you suppose that monster could be?" Harold asked Dave, both clearly thinking about Don's warning.

"I have no clue, but I do know one thing for sure." Dave replied.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Harold asked.

"it can't be scarier than Dakotazoid." Dave deadpanned. The named castmate frowned as she walked past.

"I heard that! I'm not THAT scary!" Dakota snapped. Harold just facepalmed.

Ahead of them, Rock and Junior were in a discussion.

"So did you catch me and Spud's concert after the race?" Rock asked Junior who had said he was a fan of Rock's band.

"Yes, but then Dad went and ruined it by making sexist comments and getting us thrown out before it finished." Junior said frowning.

"So that's why that crazy guy looked familiar." Rock said, remembering seeing the guards drag a crazy looking man out of the auditorium.

"Indeed. But that was then and this is now. I propose the two of us and Kitty should stick together and try to win this for the race. I think we'd make a great team. What do you think?" Junior asked.

"What do I think? I think that's a rocking idea little man! WOO!" Rock said as he did an air guitar riff as the mentioned selfie Queen walked by.

"Whatcha boys talking about?" Kitty asked slightly coyly.

"Junior here had the idea that the three of us should be in an alliance together. We're the best the race had to offer since we got invited on this show. So one of us should win it. You in?" Rock said to Kitty.

"YES! I mean yeah sure sounds good." Kitty said having to contain her initial excited squeal. Junior raised an eyebrow at Kitty's outburst but a glance from Rock discouraged him from prying.

(Confessional)

"Oh my gosh, I'm in an alliance with THE Rock Michaels of the Devil Frogs! This is amazing! And he's so hot...I mean nice. I totally meant nice." Kitty said as she got embarrassed at what she said.

"GIMME THIS CAMERA! HOW DO YOU TAKE THIS OUT!" Kitty was next seen shrieking as she was standing on the counter trying to get the tape out of the camera to erase the footage of her saying Rock was hot.

(*static*)

"OK, I may only be 15, but even I can tell Kitty clearly likes Rock by her reaction. But I'm sure this isn't Rock's first time with a groupie. That said, I think I was intelligent to get an early alliance formed. From what I've seen it's the best way to do well on this show." Junior said before frowning.

"At least my dad's not here to ruin this for me like he did last season. I'm just glad I'm over that crush I had on Carrie. She and Devin deserve each other." Junior said.

(*static*)

"Dude, I know chicks dig me, but I didn't think Kitty was one of those chicks, you know? I mean she seemed so chill and rockin', then she's squealing like a fangirl?" Rock said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well, at least I've got allies so it's all good. I hate that Spuddy wasn't invited but he probably would've slowed me down anyways. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy like a brother, but he's really not the sharpest tool in the shed half the time." Rock said before smirking.

"Oh well, at least he's got Tammy to keep him company while I'm here." Rock added with a grin as he did another air guitar solo.

(End)

Topher looked around shaking his head at how rundown the lot seemed as he walked around looking for the studio.

"Hello, Topher. Glad another model is on this show." A voice said behind Topher, before the host wannabe turned and saw it was Justin.

"Ah, hello there. Justin isn't it?" Topher asked.

"Right in one. Listen, us pretty boys should stick together in this game. We wouldn't want to end up ugly for the camera would we?" Justin said.

"No, definitely not. I'd never get asked to be a host if I sound up ugly." Topher agreed.

"So to that end, I propose the two of us, and Dakota once we catch up to her, should form a final 3 alliance so we can ensure someone pretty wins the cash prize, and we can even split it three ways if one of us wins. What do you say?" Justin said. Topher thought about Justin's proposal.

"I'm listening, but what makes you think Dakota would work with us? She doesn't seem interested in being here from what I've seen." Topher pointed out.

"Let me worry about that. You in?" Justin asked. Topher thought about it and shrugged.

"Why not? I'm in." Topher said as the pretty boys shook hands and sealed their pact.

(Confessional)

"Perfect. One sucker down, one to go. Once I have that final 3 alliance, I can start using these babies to ensure I have an ample supply of pawns to do my bidding." Justin said as he flexed his muscles for the camera.

"I didn't get to be a model for nothing. Heather, eat your heart out." Justin said as he laughed evilly.

(*static*)

"I'll work with that pathetic fool for now, but no chance in Hades am I splitting the cash with him if I win. There's only room for ONE pretty boy to host this game, and his name is Topher Bradley!" Topher said with a grin as he pointed at himself.

(End)

Dakota wandered around lost having lost her way fairly soon after starting the walk. Eventually she ran into a familiar face walking ahead of her. She ran up to him.

"Brick, wait up!" Dakota said to Brick as she waved at him. Brick turned and smiled at Dakota.

"Just looking for the studio. Would I be right in assuming you're lost?" Brick asked Dakota who blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Let's stick together and find the place if we can." Brick said as he offered a hand to Dakota who shook it as they walked along together.

(Confessional)

"I miss Sam. But at the same time I appreciate that Brick is trying to look out for me. I'm glad to have a friend as kind as him." Dakota said smiling.

(*static*)

"I'm glad I could be of help to the lady. But that's just my job." Brick said saluting the camera. He then had a thought come to him.

"I wonder how Dawn and Scott are faring?" The cadet mused.

(End)

Dawn walked along towards the studio, being helped by the few animals on the lot, who seemed to have taken a liking to her. She was unaware of the two others following close behind her.

(With Dawn's followers)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Taylor asked Scott as they followed Dawn.

"Yep. She may seem like a fairy princess but she can find her way around places well so she's as good a bet to find the studio as any. Besides not like you have any better ideas." Scott said.

"Watch it, ginger boy. I can still have you fed to a shark." Taylor said. Scott blanched at the threat.

"Y-yes ma'am." Scott said submissively. Taylor smirked.

"Good servant." Taylor said to Scott.

(Confessional)

"This game is easy-peasy so far. I've got Scott eating out of my hands. All I need is one or two more suckers to obey me and I've got this in the bag." Taylor said smirking.

"Heather, go screw yourself gently with a chainsaw, because this game is mine." The rich girl said smiling.

(End)

(At the studio)

"So far so good. Now to see who the first two are to arrive at the studio." Don said as he watched for the castmates to start arriving. He didn't have long to wait either, as he could hear shouting nearby.

"Eat my dust, Lamey! You're number two again and always will be!" Amy jeered as she ran full tilt towards the studio.

"Is that right? Remind me when I'm supposed to care what you think." Sammy/Samey said as she ran after Amy, neither of them realizing they were far ahead of the others by that point, or that the others were fighting off the monster.. At that point, a wide-eyed Don had to dive out of the way to not get trampled by the twins as they arrived at the studio at the same time.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Amy crowed as Samey rolled her eyes.

"Get your eyes checked, Amy. I believe I beat you." Samey retorted. As they argued amongst themselves, the rest of the castmates arrived, with Dawn bringing up the rear of the group. Don saw this and clelared his throat.

"Well, we have our winners! Amy and Samey arrived at the same time. Therefore they are the first two to arrive. They split the reward." Don said. Amy and Samey blinked at each other and then looked at Don.

"What reward?" Amy asked. Don smirked as he looked at the twins.

"Glad you asked, Amy. You and Samey's reward is...That you two pick the teams! Which means you two are on OPPOSITE teams!" Don revealed as he smirked. It was hard to tell if Amy or Samey was more surprised at this. Don had another smirk.

"But before you pick the teams, you must send TWO people home and it can't be Amy or Samey!" Don said as everyone gasped.

(Confessional)

"Aw snap. This just got real." Topher said grinning. He then crossed his arms.

"Now who to target? Decisions, decisions." The host wannabe mused.

(*Static*)

"Oh my? A double elimination right off the bat? How shocking!" Dawn said to the camera wide-eyed as she gasped.

"I hope I'm not one of those unlucky two to go." The aura reader added.

(*static*)

"I'm really not sure I like Taylor telling me what to do. But if it's that or getting Fang sicced on me, I'll take being a servant any day." Scott said as he crossed his arms.

"Still, she'd better be careful lest she find herself subject to my revenge." Scott said smirking.

(End)

Dakota was laying out sunbathing after the challenge since it was still daytime, when a pinch to her backside made her jump and look around. She frowned as she saw Dave walking away quickly, and got up to confront him, wearing a frown. As a result she didn't see the smirking Ginger walk off in the other direction. However what neither she or the ginger in question realized was that another pair of eyes had seen the whole thing and knew what really happened.

Before Dave realized what was going on, he was tackled by an angry blonde. He blinked and looked up.

"What the heck? Why are you attacking me?" Dave asked.

"YOU CREEP! YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHY! YOU PINCHED MY BUTT!" Dakota screeched, not noticing that she'd inadvertently drawn a crowd when she attacked Dave. Neither did Dave until a strong pair of arms wrapped around his throat.

"YOU DID WHAT? A GENTLEMAN DOES NOT VIOLATE A LADY! NOW APOLOGIZE!" Brick snapped as he slammed Dave into a wall. Dakota put a hand on Brick's shoulder to calm him.

"Thanks Brick, but it wasn't that big a deal. He just pinched me." Dakota said.

"Still, no self-respecting man should lay hands on a woman." Brick said to Dakota who smiled.

"I appreciate you defending my honor. But I wouldn't do it too much in case it makes Sam jealous." Dakota said.

"Does Sam know what a lucky man he is?" Brick asked teasingly.

"Yes, yes he does. But I'm the lucky one to have a guy like him, and a brother figure like you." Dakota said with a of them noticed the blonde haired aura reader observing their interaction with a mix of surprise, shock and intrigue.

(Confessional)

"Wow, I never knew Brick was so chivalrous. Or that he was so manly." Dawn said with a slightly uncharacteristic with.

"Not to mention he's so dreamy..." She added as she got lost in thought for a second before blinking and remembering where she was and blushing.

"I WANT THAT TAPE! HOW DO YOU GET THIS THING?" Dawn snapped as she tried to pry the camera open like Kitty had previously attempted, only to meet the same failure.

(End)

(At the Golden Drama Award Ceremony)

"Castmates, welcome to the first ever Golden Drama Awards! At this awards ceremony, many of you will walk in as castmates but by the end of the ceremony, one of you, or in this case two, will walk out of here as eliminated Losers. So when I call your name I will toss you a Golden Drama Award. The two of you who do NOT get these awards will be eliminated and have to take a ride in the dreaded Lame-O-Sine, and can never come back. EVER." Don said.

"Yeah, that's what McLame said before he brought Izzy and Owen back and let Courtney debut." Gwen huffed, as surprisingly Heather and Justin nodded agreement of Gwen's huff.

"The first awards obviously go to Amy and Samey, AKA to our immunity winners!" Don said as he tossed Amy and Samey their trophies, nearly missing and hitting Amy in the head with hers.

"Also safe with 0 votes are Rock, Kitty, Junior, Harold, Heather, Topher, Justin, Taylor, Gwen and Scott!" Don said as eventually only Dawn, Dakota, Brick and Dave were left without trophies, and looked at each other in confusion.

"Safe at 1 vote is Dawn." Don said handing the relieved aura reader her trophy, but causing her to stare nervously at Brick.

"Brick, Dakota, Dave, you are the bottom 3 and only one Golden Drama Award remains. Brick, everyone saw you slam Dave into that wall. Dave, apparently you hurrassed Dakota. Dakota, I dunno how you're here. Regardless only one of you is getting this award. That's why the last one safe is..." Don said as the lights dimmed and focused on Dakota, Dave and Brick.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Camera pans from a nervous and confused Dakota, to a perplexed and dazed Dave, to a worried Brick and back to the last award)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

...Dakota! So that means Brick and Dave, I'm sorry but for you two gentlemen, the Lame-O-Sine awaits!" Don said handing the confused and relieved fame-monger her trophy, and looking at a disappointed Dave and Brick.

"I dunno where you got that I pinched you but I didn't do it Dakota. I wouldn't do that." Dave said.

"I guess I owe you an apology then for slamming you around for no reason, Dave." Brick said. Dave waved off the apology.

"It's fine. You were defending a friend and I respect that." Dave said as the two left for the Lame-O-Sine, though not before Brick had one final surprise for him.

"Brick wait!" Dawn called out as she walked up to him. Brick looked over at Dawn.

"What is it?" Brick asked. Dawn smiled.

"I hope you're not too upset about being out early. I was shocked to see it happen, but I also wanted to salute you for a good game." Dawn said as she saluted Brick, who smiled and hugged the petite blonde. As a result he didn't see the pink tint of embarrassment that entered her cheeks when he hugged her. She pulled away and smiled.

"Bye Brick." Dawn said as she waved at the departing cadet.

"Now that that's done, the rest of you can go have fun for awhile." Don said as he ended the ceremony.

(Confessional)

"That's not right that Dave and Brick had to go over something Scott and Taylor caused. Gosh!" Harold said in an upset tone.

"I mean I get why Scott would pinch Dakota, but he has to know he's playing with fire." The nerd added.

(*Static*)

"I can't believe Brick's already gone. Why is it always the cute guys who leave early? Why can't it be the soulless sociopathic scoundrels?" Dawn asked.

(End)

"OK, I didn't see that outcome coming, and I'm the host! Two players are already out! Will Scott and Taylor get called out by Harold? Will Dawn get over Brick's early exit? Will Dawn and Kitty get the tape so no one finds out about their crushes? And who will be the next to go? To find out, keep watching TOTAL! DRAMA! BACK IN ACTION'!" Don said as he signed off the episode with his signature sparkling grin.

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 _ **A/N: And so ends the first chapter. Apologies to any Brick or Dave fans. I wasn't planning to cut them so soon originally but then this plot bunny came to me and I had to run with it. As promised, I will now list some of the pairings.**_

 ** _Pairings include Rock/Kitty, Dawn/Brick, possibly some Topher/Samey, initial one-sided Junior/Taylor, and likely eventual either Justin/Amy or Justin/Taylor (not sure which yet)._**

 ** _That said, feel free to leave a review with what you think of the story! I'll try to update when I can, but no promises! I'm gonna be juggling 3 projects here._**

 ** _For now, sithlorde1988 out._**

 **Votes**

 **Justin- Dave**

 **Topher-Dave**

 **Dakota-Dave**

 **Heather-Brick**

 **Taylor-Brick**

 **Scott-Brick**

 **Amy-Brick**

 **Dawn-Dave**

 **Dave-Dawn**

 **Samey-Dave**

 **Harold-Brick**

 **Brick-Dave**

 **Rock-Dave**

 **Kitty-Brick**

 **Junior-Brick**

 **Gwen-Dakota**

 **Dawn-1**

 **Dakota-1**

 ** _Dave-7_**

 ** _Brick-7_**

 ** _Still In-Gwen, Harold, Heather, Justin, Dakota, Dawn, Scott, Amy, Sammy/Samey, Topher, Junior, Kitty, Rock and Taylor_**

 ** _Eliminated-Dave and Brick (14 remain)_**


	2. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR (READ PLEASE)

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. Unfortunately, this isn't an update on my stories, for now. My tablet's on its last leg so I don't have a means to type stories. At the time I type this I'm on my brother's laptop, which is the only reason I'm able to type this A/N. But I might see about putting out at least the second chapter of Heroes VS Villains if I can. It's mostly done so I might be able to finish it up while I'm at his house, though I'm unsure how long I'm here for yet. We'll see what happens. That said, unless you see updates for them, my stories will likely go on hiatus for the foreseeable future, at least until I can get another piece of tech capable of doing chapters on. So yeah other than a Heroes VS Villians update, don't expect much from me for awhile. My apologies to those who patiently await my next chapters, but it's hard to do chapters without a tablet/computer to do them on. So thanks for understanding, and hopefully I can sort something out soon enough. Until then, thanks for your understanding and patience! sithlorde1988 out!**_

-sithlorde1988

P.S.: My PM box is always open to those who wish to PM me. I might not update, but I DO answer PMs where I see them.


End file.
